


United Distopia

by renee_sheen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Summary: In a country where women has lost all rights and America has fallen under the control of a King.





	

The United Dystopia she wished she could say it was still America with all it's flaws but the America she remembered was better, it was full of good and honest people for the most part. Then he came into power.  
He wanted the ultimate power over people or that's how it played out anyway.  
He came into political power like a flash and then it was over. He'd won. He didn't do anything to terrible at first and most people thought they had picked the right man like they elected the right man but soon, all too soon, the Statue of Liberty had closed her harbors after that the concrete wall between America and Mexico went up with armed guards. The state of it rivaled the Great Wall in China.  
After that the atrocities turned inward. Muslim-Americans were either deported back to their war affiliated countries or taken to the camps. In a week all women were stripped of all their rights and if you were a Muslim woman, God help you, the poor were left on the streets to fend for themselves. In another he deemed himself King of America which meant he couldn't be impeached or removed from office in four years when the usual term for a president was over.  
One-by-one the masques came down and in it's place two more churches went up. The Great White America was coming true around us.  
Most people tried to ignore while everyone else jumped onboard this runaway train.


End file.
